


Können Fliegen kotzen? ~IronFrost/FrostIron~

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Tony Stark hat eigentlich nur ein dezentes Fliegenproblem, blamiert sich am Ende aber bis auf die nackte Haut.





	Können Fliegen kotzen? ~IronFrost/FrostIron~

Tony war ernsthaft kurz davor seinen Anzug zu aktivieren. Seit Stunden nervte ihn eine verfluchte Fliege. Sie schien zwar lahm zu sein und trotzdem entwischte sie ihm jedes Mal, wenn er nach ihr schlug. Ständig surrte sie schon wieder um seinen Kopf, setzte sich auf seinen Bildschirm und schien ihn von dort aus boshaft anzugrinsen. Erst vor zehn Minuten hätte er fast seinen Monitor herunter geschmissen, weil er wutentbrannt dagegen geschlagen hatte. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten!  
Seine „Tüftelhöhle“ war sozusagen steril, was Insekten, Bakterien und Schmutz anging. Er selbst ging sogar durch eine Schleuse, um sich desinfizieren zu lassen. Wie zum Henker kam dieses Vieh in seine Männerhöhle, die nicht mal Pepper ganz freiwillig betrat.  
Aber jetzt schwere Waffen aufzufahren, war auch irgendwie lächerlich. Deswegen kramte sich Tony nun durch seine Schubladen, um so etwas wie eine Fliegenklatsche zu finden, denn solange das Mistvieh um ihn herumflog, würde er sich auf nichts konzentrieren können. Er steckte mal wieder tief in der Modifizierung des Helmvisiers und versuchte es noch effizienter zu machen.

Die Fliege landete auf seinem nackten Unterarm. Tony erstarrte und betrachtete das Tier aufmerksam. Es war eine ganz gewöhnliche Fliege. Nicht mal eine der großen; klein war sie aber auch nicht. Sie war langweilig schwarz und schien ihm vergnügt auszulachen, wenn man den Blick ihrer Facettenaugen so interpretieren wollte. Wie in Zeitlupe hob er nun den anderen Arm. Währenddessen beschloss er spontan, dass er das Insekt nicht gleich töten würde. Nein! Er würde es fangen und einsperren und dann zusehen wie es elendig krepierte.  
Erschrocken über seine boshaften Gedanken, machte er eine zu schnelle Bewegung und die Fliege flog hoch. Sie prallte gegen seine Stirn und im ersten Reflex schlug sich Tony selbst ins Gesicht.  
„Scheiße!“ kreischte er erbost, denn sein Schlag war recht fest gewesen. Inzwischen schnaufte er vor lauter Frust und Wut. Er sprang auf, blieb still stehen und versuchte herauszufinden, wo die Fliege war. Wenn er das Tier nicht beseitigen könnte, würde er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Leider war Pepper gerade unterwegs und so könnte er sie nicht bitten ihm eine Fliegenklatsche zu bringen. Aber er griff nach einem dünnen Heftchen, welches diverse, selbsterstellte Gebrauchsanleitungen für den Cap enthielt, für den Fall seines spontanen Ablebens.  
Ein Summen dicht neben seinem Ohr ließ ihn nun mit dem Heft durch die Luft wedeln.  
„Ich bekomme dich, du scheiß Vieh!“, brüllte er fanatisch und stürzte dem angeblichen Summen nach, welches ihn hinter einen der Server-Terminals führte. Wieder stand er ganz still und lauschte. Hinter ihm erklang ein Summen und er wartete, bis er glaubte den richtigen Moment erfasst zu haben. Dann sprang er hervor und knallte das dünne Heft mit so viel Kraft auf seinen Basteltisch, dass nicht nur die elektronischen Kleinstteile durch die Luft flogen, sondern auch die Blätter des Heftchens.  
„Arrrrrgh“, heulte er los. Die Fliege touchierte seine Wange und Tony gab sich selbst reflexartig eine Ohrfeige, was ihn nur noch mehr in Rage brachte. Mühsam zwang er sich dann still zu stehen und zu lauschen. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Gesicht glühte aus mehreren und beschämenden Gründen und sein Herz schlug lächerlich schnell. Alles wegen einer verblödeten Fliege.  
Dann sah er einen winzigen schwarzen Fleck an der weißen Wand und schlich sich so langsam und behutsam näher, dass seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung zu zittern begannen.  
Da sein Heft kaputt war, würde er seine Hand nehmen müssen. Er musste wirklich schnell und geschickt sein, denn noch immer wollte er sie erst fangen, bevor er sie töten würde. So viel Folter musste sein. Er würde sie in seiner hohlen Faust halten und so lange schütteln, bis sie kotzte. Eine kotzende Fliege, war eine lustige Vorstellung.  
Konnten Fliegen eigentlich kotzen? Es war ein verwirrender Gedanke. Tony kicherte leise. Langsam kam er näher. Er kam von rechts, sein Arm auch, als würde die Fliege nach links oder oben ausweichen. Die Flugbahn war berechenbar, jetzt nur keine Eile, keine hastigen Bewegungen. Endlich war er nah genug an der Fliege dran und dann machte er eine schnelle Bewegung. Er hatte sie gefangen, dass konnte er spüren, denn in seiner Hand kitzelte es sanft, als würde sie versuchen zu fliegen.

„Applaus, Blechmann!“, hörte es Tony hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken herum. Dort stand Loki, applaudierte artig und grinste mehr als breit.  
„Du ….!!!“, fauchte Tony empört und machte zwei große Schritte auf Loki zu.  
„Nein, das war ich nicht. Nun, zumindest war ich es in den letzten Stunden Terror nicht mehr. Aber ich habe mich köstlich amüsiert, als du mein kleines Spielzeug gejagt hast.“  
Tony hielt triumphierend die Faust mit der gefangenen Fliege hoch:  
„Und? Was tust du jetzt, wenn ich dein Spielzeug zerstöre, du Clown?“  
„Versuche es …“ sagte Loki leichthin und ließ seine Augen ungeniert über Tonys Gestalt wandern. Unter diesem intensiven Blick wurde das Genie rot, denn er hatte nur eine graue, ausgeleierte Jogginghose, ein grau-weißliches Longsleeve und darüber ein rotes Shirt mit einem Superman-Zeichen an. Er runzelte genervt die Brauen und presste dann seine Faust fest zusammen. Als er sie öffnete, war nichts darin, was ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr wirklich verwunderte.  
Natürlich kicherte Loki leise und sah dabei hübsch aus.  
„Wie ich sehen, hast du dich für meinen Besuch so richtig schick gemacht, oh großer Stark.“  
„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?“  
„Na, als Fliege! Ist das jetzt wirklich so schwer zu verstehen?“ Tony holte zittrig Luft.  
„Und … was willst du? Spionieren? Sabotieren? Exekutieren? Frittieren?“  
Loki gab ein verächtliches Lachen von sich und betrachtete einen Moment demonstrativ interessiert Starks „Hobbyraum“.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest einen Gott mit lächerlicher Technik besiegen? Vielleicht wäre das möglich, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, aus was in Asgard die Magieschilde gemacht sind, doch das werde ich natürlich nicht tun, denn du bist … nur ein Mensch. Übrigens, du trägst das falsche T-Shirt, Tony!“  
Tony? Hatte Loki ihn tatsächlich eben mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen? Und weshalb gefiel ihm das? Verwirrt räusperte sich Tony eine Weile und sah zu, wie sich dieser Wahnsinnige wie selbstverständlich auf seinen Drehsessel setzte. Loki sah gut aus, auch wenn ihn sein schwarzer Anzug noch finsterer erscheinen ließ. Die blauen Augen aber wirkten heiter und sein Gesicht eher so, als wenn er nur hier wäre, um zu stänkern und sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Das war ganz und gar nicht ausgeschlossen. Und wenn Tony eines im Umgang mit Göttern, spezielle Loki gelernt hatte, dann war es Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht überstürzt zu handeln. Wie er selbst, hatte Loki ein loses Mundwerk und neigte zu verbalen Gemetzeln, was ihn mindestens ebenso amüsierte wie ihn auch. Wenn das auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit war, die sie hatten.  
„Was hast du gegen Superman, Loki? Er ist der mächtigste Typ von allen.“  
„Mag sein, doch Batman wäre eher wie du. Er kann auch nichts und hat nur das Geld, um kindische Spielereien zu erfinden und einzusetzen.“  
„Das heißt, meine KI wäre dann mein Butler Alfred?“ Tony sah sofort, dass Loki darauf hinaus wollte, denn er lächelte so angetan und zustimmend, dass Tony Herz schneller schlug. Was sollte der Scheiß hier?  
„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns, cleverer Blechkopf.“  
„Du bist also hier, weil du meine Hilfe brauchst, ja?“  
„Oh Gott, nein!“ sagte Loki übertrieben angewidert und lachte dann leise.  
„Wenn du allem und jedem überlegen bist, was willst du dann hier? Mich als Fliege nerven? Okay, check. Erledigt, du kannst wieder gehen und vielleicht schaust du mal bei Steve Rogers vorbei?“ bot Tony nun liebenswürdig an. Nichts gegen den Cap, doch er musste Loki loswerden. Nur ungern würde er es zugeben, doch er durchschaute diesen Irren gerade überhaupt nicht. Davon ganz abgesehen wühlte es ihn auf allein mit ihm im Raum zu sein und noch nicht mal mit ihm kämpfen zu können. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Reflex seinen Iron Man Anzug zu aktivieren, während Loki wie ein Kind sich im Drehstuhl drehte. Nach links, wieder zurück und noch eine Runde, dass seine Haare flogen.

„Könntest du damit aufhören, mir wird schwindlig!“, knurrte Tony, als es ihm zu bunt wurde.  
„Du willst also wissen, warum ich hier bin … und kannst es dir noch nicht mal denken?“ Loki hielt den Stuhl an und fläzte sich darin zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte ein Bein über das andere. Dann betrachtete er Tony in einer Mischung aus duldsamer Ernsthaftigkeit und kindlicher Faszination.  
„Ähm, weil du meinen Kleidungsstil bewunderst und Tipps möchtest, wo du am besten so tolle T-Shirts kaufen kannst?“  
„Das natürlich auch. Aber ich dachte eher daran, dass du deine … Haute Couture ausziehst …“ Loki lächelte, doch es war so wenig Spott in seinem Tonfall, dass Tony erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob. Dann senkten sie sich wieder zu einem fassungslosen Stirnrunzeln.  
„Wie bitte? Habe ich das … gerade richtig verstanden? Du … willst mich … nackt sehen?“ Er lachte laut, aber eher aus Verstörung.  
Loki sprang plötzlich aus dem Stuhl hoch und stand vor ihm, ohne, dass er ihn hatte kommen sehen.  
„Du musst nicht extra auf begriffsstutzig tun, Mr Stark.“ Er legte einen Zeigefinger unter Tonys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf damit ein wenig an. Tony war so fassungslos, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Wie sehr musste sich Loki langweilen, dass er mit so einem Schwachsinn zu ihm kam. Ein Kamp auf Leben und Tod war um einiges verständlicher.  
„Aber … ich …“, stammelte er belegt, während Loki den Kopf leicht schief legte und geduldig darauf zu warten schien, was er so wichtiges zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich und … Pepper …“  
„Verstehe. Das stört mich nicht.“  
„Aber mich vielleicht …“, piepste Tony mit hoher Stimme, die sich so gar nicht nach ihm anhörte. Denn einmal fand er Lokis Unverschämtheit unfassbar, doch gleichzeitig konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass ihm das Interesse eines schönen (wenn auch durchgeknallten) Gottes wie Loki schmeichelte und ja, auch körperlich nicht ganz kalt ließ. Zwar berührte Loki ihn nicht, doch allein seine Nähe machte ihn gerade ganz kribblig.  
„Das muss dich nicht besorgen, es bleibt doch unter uns. Oder vertraust du mir etwa nicht?“ fragte Loki nun allen Ernstes mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln und einem Glitzern in seinen faszinierenden Augen. Tony ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern verdrehte nur demonstrativ die Augen. Sehr gern hätte er ein paar erlösende Schritte nach hinten gemacht, um Abstand zu Loki zu bekommen, doch es war unmöglich. Ob es seine eigene Schuld war, oder ob Loki dafür sorgte, dass es so war, wollte er lieber nicht herausfinden. Aber immerhin funktionierte sein Mundwerk wieder.  
„Du solltest jetzt verschwinden, Loki, ehe ich meinen großen, grünen Bruder hole …immerhin sind wir Feinde.“  
„Im Moment nicht. Übrigens ist das große, grüne Ding gerade in Korea damit beschäftigt ein paar Nuklearwaffen zu bergen, die mir aus Versehen aus der Tasche gerutscht sind. Funke ihn also besser nicht an, sonst verzählt er sich noch.“ Das war ja klar. Loki hatte also vorgesorgt.  
„Und Feinde sind wir im Moment nicht oder siehst du eine Waffe an mir? Foltere ich dich, füge ich dir Schmerzen zu? Und meine messerscharfe Argumentation zählt nicht als Waffe, Tony. Das ist alles Natur.“  
„Ich muss dich etwas fragen, Loki …“, presste Tony nun zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Loki sah ihn neugierig und fast schon zärtlich an.  
„Ja, ich gebe es zu, Blechmann, ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen, seit ich dich kenne und weißt du weshalb? Weil du keine Superkräfte hast und trotzdem der Größte bist.“ Vor Erstaunen stand Tony der Mund offen, denn eigentlich wollte er den düsteren Gott gerade fragen, ob er sich nicht wohl fühlte, ob er in Ordnung war oder gar unter dem Einfluss einer fremden Macht stand.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht, wie ich sehe und das kann ich dir nicht verdenken. Aber ich hätte etwas, was dich von meiner Aufrichtigkeit, zumindest in diesem Zusammenhang überzeugen kann. Interesse?“ Noch immer stand Loki dicht vor ihm und Tony war es unerträglich heiß und er war total durcheinander. Mit einem Gedanken fragte er sich sogar, ob er eingeschlafen war und träumte, mit einem anderen, ob er aus Versehen Drogen zu sich genommen hatte und jetzt einen fetten Trip schob.  
„Du willst mir also gerade verkaufen, dass du auf mich abfährst … weil ich clever bin?“ Lokis schönes Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf und er nickte eifrig.  
„Ist es nicht das, was zählt? Cleverness.“  
„Nun …“, stotterte Tony und konnte ihm kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Sein Verhältnis zu Loki war seit jeher und von Anfang an sehr gespalten gewesen. Es war eine Art Hassliebe und er hatte sich nie erklären können, weshalb er ihn nicht einfach nur abgrundtief hasste und verabscheute. Aber was man nicht erklären konnte, verdrängte man besser. So lange, bis man gezwungen wurde, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.  
„Ah …. Verstehe!“ sagte Loki und klang dabei in der Tat wie Tony, der gerade den Durchbruch bei einer seiner Erfindungen geschafft hatte und sich darüber freute wie ein kleines Kind.  
„Du willst einen Beweis …“ 

Lokis Hand packte fest sein Kinn. Vor Schock war Tony wie gelähmt, denn das hier konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Und wenn doch, wer war der Kerl, der gerade gehorsam sein Gesicht hob, um Lokis kühle Lippen zu empfangen. Diese Lippen waren erstaunlich warm und es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Tony unwillkürlich seine Augen schloss.  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver und wärmer. Lokis Zunge berührte sein und Tony zuckte zusammen. Ein erschrockenes Stöhnen entwich ihm, weil die Magie von dieser Berührung seltsame Dinge mit ihm machte. Sein Blut begann zu rauschen, sein Atem ging schneller und seine Männlichkeit begann sich unweigerlich zu verhärten, umso länger Lokis Berührung dauerte. Der hatte sein Kinn losgelassen, dafür nun beide Hände um seine Hüften gelegt.  
Mühsam riss Tony nun seine Augen auf. Loki betrachtete ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen und beendete dann seine Berührung.  
„Überrascht?“ flüsterte der Gott mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln in der Stimme.  
„Ja“, hauchte Tony heiser. Lokis Hände strichen nun fest über seine Hüften und schoben sich dann nach hinten auf sein Hinterteil. Dabei schlüpften sie unter den ausgeleierten Bund seiner alten Jogginghose.  
„Worüber? Dass es dir gefällt?“  
„Das auch. Aber auch darüber, dass es dir gefällt“, gab Tony dann doch ein wenig vergnügt zurück, denn auch Lokis Freude an ihren Küssen war nicht zu überspüren. Jetzt grinste Loki auch noch vielsagend und begann ihn dann wieder zu küssen. Ziemlich schnell war die Scheu der ersten Berührung abgelegt, denn Tony stand plötzlich wie unter Strom. Später würde er alles auf Lokis magische Macht schieben und darauf, dass der Gott ihn absichtlich zu diesen perversen Spielchen manipuliert hatte. Doch in der Gegenwart wusste Tony mehr als gut, dass es ihn total anmachte, wie Loki ihn küsste und berührte. Dessen extraterrestrische Macht törnte ihn total an, seine erstaunlich warmen und einfühlsamen Hände erregten ihn und seine besitzergreifenden und leidenschaftlichen Küsse hatten so gar nichts von dem boshaften Frostriesen, den sie alle zu fürchten gelernt hatten.  
„Das will ich nicht abstreiten“, murmelte Loki nun dunkel und streifte ihm seine Hose nach unten. Tony keuchte vor Überraschung auf, schob seine Hände dann jedoch in Lokis Nacken, um ihn zum weiterküssen zu zwingen. Zwischen den Küssen japste Tony nun nach Luft wie ein verdammter Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Loki drängte ihn dann nach hinten, wobei er ihn geschickt und endgültig aus seiner Hose schälte. Als er seinen Basteltisch im Rücken hatte, sah er Loki eine winzige Geste machen und dann klirrte und polterte es, als seine ganzen Materialien auf den Boden fielen. Komischerweise störte ihn das gerade überhaupt nicht, obwohl unersetzliche und sauteure Materialien dabei waren. Bereitwillig kam er mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch zum Liegen. Er hatte seine Beine geöffnet und sie hinter Lokis Körper wieder geschlossen, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht so zum Bleiben zwingen konnte. Doch Loki wollte gar nicht gehen, wie e schien, auch wenn er noch angezogen war. Er lag halb auf ihm, küsste seinen Hals, saugte daran, bis Tony vor verrückter Lust zu wimmern begann und drückte seine göttliche Erektion an ihn. Tony seufzte sehnsüchtig, schob seine Hände in Lokis schwarzes Haar und wünschte sich, dass dieser skurrile Rausch niemals aufhören würde. Wenn er sich bisher nicht eingestanden hatte, so musste er es spätestens jetzt tun. Loki zog ihn genau auf diese Weise an. Allerdings hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass Loki dies durchschauen würde und auch noch auf sein unausgesprochenes Angebot eingehen würde. Es war wie Zauberei.  
‚Unterschätze niemals meinen Bruder!‘ hatte ihm Thor so oft gesagt, doch er hatte es immer als blinde Bruderbewunderung abgetan. Er hatte sich so geirrt. 

„Oh Loki …“murmelte er gerade, als er gleich darauf Peppers Stimme hörte:  
„Tony? Bist du unten?“ Loki erstarrte, hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen verwundert an. Dann verengte sich sein Blick. Seine Hand strich einmal liebevoll über Tony unerträglich harten Penis und dann war er weg. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Pepper betrat seine Höhle.  
Wortlos sah sie ihm mit erhobenen Brauen dabei zu, wie er umständlich mit einem unmissverständlichen Ständer vom Tisch rollte. Sein Gesicht glühte und seine Stimme war vor Scham kaum vorhanden, als er zu ihr flüsterte:  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass du runter kommst. Ich habe mich schon mal aufgewärmt …“  
Pepper blinzelte bestürzt und sah sich nicht unauffällig in seinem „Kinderzimmer“ um.  
„Hast du den Pornofilm noch schnell ausgemacht, Tony? F.R.I.D.A.Y.?“ Peppers Stimme klang sehr merkwürdig.  
„Sie ist … abgeschaltet, weil ich …“ Hastig zog sich Tony nun seine Hose hoch und fragte sich, was mit Loki war. War er noch hier und amüsierte sich nun über die Situation, die er verursacht hatte? War das sein Ziel gewesen? Wenn ja, musste er sich ja wirklich sehr langweilen. Tony verspürte Mitgefühl aber auch die Erregung kam sofort wieder, wenn er an Loki dachte. Himmel, hoffentlich hatte der Gott des Unheils ihn nun nicht so konditioniert, dass er immer eine Erektion bekam, wenn er ihn sah. Das wäre ziemlich fatal. Und peinlich.  
„ … an etwas getüftelt hatte, um ihre navigative Komponente in Bezug …“  
„Schon gut. Ich will nur eines wissen …“ Besorgt kam Pepper nun näher und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Vor Verlegenheit und schlechtem Gewissen konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.  
„Geht es dir gut, Tony?“  
„Aber ja. Sicher. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir“, log er dreist, denn absolut nichts war mit ihm in Ordnung.  
„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt nach oben und mache uns was zu essen. Zehn Minuten?“  
„Zehn Minuten, zu Befehl, Ma’m!“ salutierte Tony albern und Pepper lächelte zumindest, auch wenn in ihren Augen noch immer Besorgnis war. Als sie weg war, holte Tony mehrmals tief Luft. Er zitterte und wusste, dass mit ihm nichts stimmte. Falls er hier gerade einen schizophrenen Anfall hatte, war das überaus bedenklich. Falls nicht, hätte er fast Sex mit einem bösartigen Gott gehabt, was auch nicht besser war.  
„Loki?“ fragte er mit dünner Stimme, doch nichts geschah. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschehen war. Loki hatte ihn wohl ausgetrickst und manipuliert, wie es nun mal seine Art war. Darüber sollte er sich nun wirklich nicht wundern, dachte er verstimmt und tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht zu Ende gebracht hatten, was so schräg begonnen hatte. Vielleicht hätte es einen denkwürdigen Abschluss gegeben. Aber Loki war sicher schon wieder sonst wo und verwöhnte andere Kerle mit seiner Gabe.  
Enttäuscht und sogar ein wenig traurig schaltete Tony F.R.I.D.A.Y. wieder ein.  
„Hallo Tony. Keine Tränen, wir sehen uns wieder …“, hörte er Lokis eindeutig spöttische Stimme. Unwillkürlich grinste er und fragte dann hoffnungsvoll:  
„Ist das ein Versprechen, Gott des Unheils?“

Er bekam darauf keine Antwort, auch nicht auf seine Frage, ob Fliegen nun kotzen konnten oder nicht.


End file.
